finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
William Simms
William "Brut" Delbert Simms is a character in the novel Final Destination: Looks Could Kill. He is a model and the boyfriend of Sherry. He is also a survivor of the Coral Clipper accident. Brut was originally born William Delbert Davis (a.k.a. Billy-Del) after his grandfather, Delbert Davis, raped and impregnated his oldest daughter, Becky Davis. He was born some time in the summer of 1983 (according to the book timeline). After Becky accepted an invitation to a family reunion Katie Davis wrote to her, Delbert went insane. He massacred everyone in the family before killing a cashier named Estelle Nicholls, two men inside of a Circle K Convenience Store, the postmaster, and a customer busy delivering mail. It didn't take long before the cops showed up and gunned down Delbert himself, but it was too late for his family, who were all brutally killed by Delbert at the reunion, including Becky, Katie, Delbert Junior, Becky's fiancé Beau Taylor, Lisa Davis and many others. It was a miracle that the cops found 18 month old Billy-Del still alive and stowed away inside the trunk of a car. Brut was sent to live inside of a foster home for six years, where he was abused, neglected, and orally raped. It wasn't until Brut was adopted by Michael and Joan Simms that he was finally happy with his life. However, when he heard that they were planning on sending them back to the foster home due to his behavior, he began to act nice to his foster parents, telling them he loved them. Since then, Brut used his new "talent" to get the things he wanted in life, including his girlfriend Sherry. It didn't take long for Brut to find Merlot either, or to start his drug habit to drive his horrible past away. One day while inside the studio, Merlot announces that the models have been accepted for a line of perfume and that Sherry herself was the spoke model for the job. She decided to celebrate by hosting a party on her yacht the Coral Clipper in Miami. Brut was about to get aboard the yacht when his girlfriend had a terrible premonition of the boat sinking after the LookSea crashes into it. After witnessing the horrible dream, Sherry manages to drag Brut and several other models, and a photographer off of the ship before it sinks. As the boat begins to depart, the LookSea plows into it, just as she thought it would. As the boat is sinking, a fiery piece of debris flies into the air and hits Sherry on the head, maiming her face. While Sherry was in a coma, Brut cheated on Sherry with Rose and after four months, all the models hosted a "Welcome Home" party for Sherry and gave her a mask of what she used to look like. The mask simply appalls Sherry, and she shouts at everyone to leave her apartment. Brut later appeared at Shiraz's funeral after she died in a tragic accident and later again with Rose. Brut, tired of Rose groping him while he was relaxing, got into an argument with her and told her a distasteful comment about her weight, leading to her to have liposuction. She later died during the procedure and a distraught Brut went over to a crack house, where he got high from heroin. After Brut saw Rose's autopsy and knew Death was coming after the survivors, he stayed inside his home and away from harm to avoid dying in a grisly way. However, Brut suddenly realizes that Sherry is of valuable help to the situation, and leaves his apartment to go see her. Brut is the fifth survivor of the Coral Clipper accident to die. Death After Rose, Chardonnay, Chablis and Shiraz die, Brut goes to find Sherry because he believes she can help him cheat Death. Spotting Sherry across the street, Brut runs across the road and falls down an open manhole and lands in the sewer. Brut only receives a minor injury, but he is soon dragged down the flooded sewer due to a heavy rainfall. As the water begins to drop, Brut suddenly finds himself hanging upside-down by a dislodged pipe. Brut, surviving the flood, thinks he is safe and has cheated Death. His horrors suddenly come back once he sees two bright subway lights heading straight towards him. Brut screams as the lights come towards him, and he is splattered by the train as it runs into him at lightning speed. Signs/Clues * In Sherry's vision of the boat sinking, Brut died when Sherry let go of his hand while the ship was sinking and he plummeted into the water and drowned. * Hebel Federman warned Gunter that Azrael, the Angel of Death, had spread his wings and casted a shadow upon him and his friends, indicating they're going to die soon. * Gunter told Brut that he couldn't care less if he fell under a subway train. * Brut almost died twice. He was almost killed when the taxi he was riding in collided with a bakery truck and nearly drowned inside the sewers during a heavy rainfall. * The fare meter inside the taxi cab was thirteen dollars. * The street Brut was on before falling down the manhole was Thirteenth Street. * Before running towards Sherry, he noticed an old man (Death) was standing next to her. Category: Ran over Category: Deceased Category: Characters Category: Looks Could Kill characters Category: Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Coral Clipper Survivors Category:Fifth Survivor to Die Category:Novel Characters